User talk:ZEM/Archive 6
Adminship This may be a silly question ZEM, but could you consider me being an admin when there is a vacancy for one? Sorry to be rude and waste your time, and I will respect any answer you want to give me. Thanks ZEM!Oliverandtoad13 12:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) deletion Why were going to delete stuff from my account? Robertbobbobby 00:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) how do i put "this user is christian" on my page? question hey zem what day did I become auser here I think it was about a week after the wikia was created. please reply asap.Mays 10:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) zem the month of march has passed just to let you know.Mays 12:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) SkarloeyRailway ZEM I have two questions, one how do you make that thing at the top right of the page that says 'this user is a christian', and second I watched the US versions of Three Cheers for Thomas and Rheneas and the Roller Coaster, and the music is not by Mike O' Donnell and Junior Campbell. In the UK versions the music is by MO'D/JC. Do you know why? -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 12:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) New Answers Site The Thomas the Tank Engine Answers site launched today. All Thomas-related questions from Wikianswers are being moved there. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions about TTTE taken from this new site instead of from the Central Wikianswers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Thomas Answers, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (talk) 04:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Arledale Rolling Stock Should somebody make a page for Arlesdale Ballast Trucks? The only rolling stock page is coaches, but there are plenty of ballast trucks on the railway. Robertbobbobby 21:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 14 Club Sure. =P Trying to set up a new page for the Songs page, having a bit of a hard time for the CD Cover to upload :/ Thanks Hey ZEM I saw what you did to my profile from the unregistered user and I just wanted to say thank you for fixing it. Sidekickjason 03:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Seamus the Irish Engine I'm going to make a section of my user page about Seamus from my fan-fic Seamus the Irish Engine. Is it alright if I upload some pics that I drew of him? -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 18:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club May I be a Season 14 club member ? DonaldDouglas 19:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) whats season 14 club? how do you join It's so you can post information on season 12-present pages. Just ask ZEM to join. DonaldDouglas 13:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seamus the Irish Engine Alright. I'll talk to Thomasfan. - SkarloeyRalway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 14:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey ZEM. Its me Matt3985 as Duck & Lady Fan. My page is finished enough right now for viewing, but expect more things to be added to it later on. :) I also Like your account. Plus Can I join your Season 14 club please. Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 06:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club Can I join THe Season 14 Club? Thomasisthebest 23:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) News My name is also Zachary. Anyways I'm on youtube again my name is TheMilkiez. Bye! rawrlego "Everyone hates being teased about liking Thomas at their age. But the TTTE wikia ignores that teasing and says Thomas is for everyone!" 16:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Thomasfan, OK I don't know anyone who could make or help with the navagation box. I also think that there are way too many magazine stories to have one. There are actually more magazine stories than episodes! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Villains I asked Thomasfan and he suggested I ask you, so - I don't think villains is the word to use for the category. Characters like Spencer are not really evil villains like Diesel is. I think we should rename to category 'Antagonists' or similar. What do you think? SteamTeam 17:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Can i join the season 14 club? Thomasisthebest 01:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 club Could I join please? MinaTheJapaneseEngine 05:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you THANK YOU!!! I am very grateful. :) MinaTheJapaneseEngine 05:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Hey Thomasfan, There are over 200 of them you can see for yourself here: Category: Magazine stories. And you're welcome! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Hey Thomasfan, I know what you mean. The users here are really going all out with everything, from magazine stories to games and from episodes to books! And thanks, but I really don't do much except delete spam pages and block their creators. It's everyone else that does so much. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :And we're all indebted to you for keeping it so neat. :) It is fun. But at the same time it's a lot of hard work. I'd very much appreciate it f you would do that for me. Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) That will make looking for something in the archives much easier! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode summaries I don't remember doing that. Are you sure it was me? I agree that we should expand the episode pages though. The only thoughts I have at the moment for this is to just expand the plot summeries. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying I didn't, but I can't remember doing that. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Main Page I like everything except the featured article template being pushed to the right. I think it looks a bit squashed like that. We don't have to change it - that's just my opinion. Great idea on the images! I always thought it would look better with them the same size. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) thomas and friends Hello zem im a new thomas fan ok.So can i be your friend. Re: New Poll Thanks, but it was SteamTeam's idea and he did it. I only helped. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Hi ZEM. I'm great thanks. I love hearing from you. :) I hope to see you on the forums. EDIT: Also thank you for putting me on the featured users board! :D - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Wow! I must be one of the top editor then! Well I'll talk to you soon. :) - SkaroeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 23:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you very much ZEM! :D --PNR 15:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? Okay, who locked all the pages? (And why?) >:( MS99 21:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users ZEM, I was looking at the featured users list and found that I had more edits than 3 other users who were on the list. Shouldn't that mean I should be on the list? Oliverandtoad13 12:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Thanks ZEM! Oliverandtoad13 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Zem Hello..... how come you are retired from the Theodore Tugboat Wikia? :( --Molly the Valiant 20:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Awww.... that's just sad :( , but I,m doing fine, you? --Molly the Valiant 22:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, I like Thomas, I used to watch him when I was really little :) --Molly the Valiant 23:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Scrapyard "Tomy" should not be shunted to the scrapyard. User 鍾佳霖 :It's called TOMY, which IS already here. Thomasisthebest 03:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about the mess up. Don't know what it was. Thomasisthebest 04:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) wondering hey i was wondering if the guy is the same one that Left that Graphic Image on are talk pages a few months back. please reply asap. as it is important.MaysPeep! Peep! 00:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Zem agian Well... Thank you. I,m mostly hanging around with Theodore but I,m still coming over here to hang around with Thomas too. :) --Molly the Valiant 20:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Forum ZEM, please can I rejoin your forum? I promise I'll be good. I see you've deleted my account on it, which made me a bit upset. So, please can I rejoin? Oliverandtoad13 12:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK then, thanks! Oliverandtoad13 07:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks so much! Oliverandtoad13 15:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club Could I join the season 14 club? ThanksSidekickjason 00:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels That's OK, I understand. I did the same with you when SteamTeam found out about Den. Unfortunately he turned out to be a misspelling. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Countdown Yeah, I couldn't figure it out either. It's really strange that it won't work. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club Can i join the Season 14 club, please? Thank you for reading my message. Have a great day! :) Percyplunge 23:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism sighting The "Playtime UK VHS" page has been hit by vandals LongLiveGeorgeCarlin 00:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandals That's OK. I just wish that no one would have had to see it. It really was aweful! If you can fix the main page (Thomas & Friends) - that's the only page left that needs fixing (as far as I know). Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I wasn't really sure how to fix that... I sent you a PM now. Reply when you can. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Block hey Zem mays here it is a good thing you blocked the sicko who has been doing this cause if you did not he might of atacted the rest of the Wikia. please Reply asap. P.S am i respected by you and the other admins just so i know.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and the Trucks Page MAJOR SPAM on the 'Thomas and the Trucks' page...You should get a mod on that right away! Cordially, KnapfordHarbour of YouTube Hello Hi Zem I am new to the wikia and just wanted to say hi and ask a few questions. What is the season 14 club? and how does some one become a admin here? and Why can't I edit that many pages yet? ThanksTrackMasterMan 18:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin So once the site starts letting me edit if I have alot of good contributes to the site could I become a admin. TrackMasterMan 03:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey Zem, I think on the different Thomas and Friends Specials we should put merchandise that was made especially for the special. Thanks,TrackMasterMan 04:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Time line I'm slightly perplexed, In season 13, what year is it supposed to be; is it the same year as the year it's made: (2009-2010) Or is it back in the late 1900s?--The Navigator talk 06:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers That sounds like an excellent solution. I know all the spoilers now (not through wanting to know but they're hard to avoid on places like YouTube and so on). If you could make a spoilers template that would be great and when the movie is released we can remove the template :) SteamTeam 11:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Except for one page (You know the one I'm talking about ;)), I don't think there's much need for a spoiler template. People who go onto to those pages should know that there will be spoilers. However, I agree with your idea and think it's a much better solution than the current one. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club Can I join the Season 14 Club? Choo-Choo! The Magic Engine 05:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Latest MIR pics They're on the Amazon US site. Percyplunge showed them to me. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Beta Wikia Yeah, I heard. I'm not looking forward to it at all - and neither are most Wikia users it seems. It's becoming too much like Facebook for me. It makes me think that they're owned by the same people now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's OK. I understand why you couldn't reply. :) Thanks for making the templates! Yes, I've noticed the changes on those two sites as well. (Though, on eBay, the changes have been rather minor.) I don't like this Beta stuff at all. I wish they would leave well enough alone. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ladys man. Hey Zem i was thinking that when a Female user sings up for the Wikia that you could leave me to do the introduction nad Help them out when Needed. oyu dont have to agree with me if you dont want to. please reply asap. also want to become friends.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Callum He kept uploading images with the wrong titles even after he was asked to name them properly and after repeated warnings from both myself and SteamTeam. I really didn't want to block him, but to follow the rules it had to be done. I gave Callum the shortest block I felt appropriate (and even then I was a bit slack). He's welcome to come back at the end of the week - as long as he follows the rules from now on, that is. I hope he will understand my position and not hold me against it later. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I was clear enough. I suppose I could have explained a bit better, but I thought the rules would clear up any misunderstandings. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you mind terribly if we moved this discussion to your forum via PM? I feel we would get more done in a private atmosphere. I await you're reply either here or there. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm happy i'm not alone, my mum says "Arn't you a bit old for stuff like thomas and Disney?" my thoughts are "There is no such thing as being too old" (i'm 19). So i'm happy i'm not alone. . 13:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well i had a feeling teenages and adults would like Thomas but i wasn't sure completly, i watched the series on video till i was 10 and i'm now downloading episodes of Youtube. Emily is now my favourite engine. . 02:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) How do you join the Season 14 club?. . 09:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i think it's due to the fact she's a female steam engine, makes a nice change i think from most of the male engines. Also i think it's her character as well she is a bit like Thomas. About her replacing Duck i think that's kind of true as Duck has made very few appearances lately. Thomas of course comes second to Emily as i said on my userpage he was my favourite engine before i saw Emily's New Coaches. . 03:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything new to add too the pages the club revolves around? . 04:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Kay, i just wanred to ask if there was anything new. . 10:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) MIR Just a little over a week until Misty Island Rescue is released! I'm really looking forward to it! Have you finally decided to get the Blu-ray pack? :) Sorry for the randomness of the message, but I miss talking to you on the Wikia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to get my copy until next time we go to Wal*Mart. (Hopefully next Tuesday, but...) Oh, yes! I'd forgoten about the countdown timer! It's a good thing you've got it written down. :) I wanted to send you another PM about that, but I wasn't sure how busy you may have been. That's why I decided to send you a message here instead. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed. It's nice to see you here more often. It's almost like old times. :) (If you can call two years ago "old times". :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. :D I can't believe it's been so long since I joined! Sure, two years doesn't seem long. But when you go through each memory, it seems like it happened so long ago! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know exactly what you mean! I'm not trying to brag, but I have a good memory too. And when I try to go back through everything that has happened in the past two years, I can remember certain bits. But trying to place everything back into it's exact order - BOOM! (Sorry about the explosion, but my brain just exploded. XD) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Galleries What's up with the galleries all of a sudden? On pages like Tickled Pink it's now just a single column of images. Do you know what happened? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I hope it's fixable because I don't like it. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I hope you figure something out. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi thanks for wecoming me ;) any chance I could join the CGI club and your fourm? Hit back a line if you have a chance Fusspot 12:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot Voices of the show. Hey my name's Riley and im new here i have to let u know something. the voices of the characters u have r the wrong voice actors. i have spoken with Jules de Jongh and Glenn Wrage on Facebook and they gave me the real voice cast. i will list the following u need to correct. the ones i list are the ONLY ones u need to correct. some of them r already right. the ones capitalized r the ones i have corrected for you. William Hope as Edward Percy, TOBY, ROCKY and WHIFF Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky, CHARLIE and FERDINAND those r the only ones u have wrong. u have to trust me., those guys r the real voices on the capitalized letters bieleve me. Thomasfan Hi ZEM, Is Thomasfan on holiday or something. I haven't seen him for a couple of days. I knew he told me he was going on holiday but I didn't think it was yet, do you know? SteamTeam 08:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I knew he was going on holiday. He told me he was going on holiday ages ago but I'm just surprised he didn't mention it closer to the time. Thanks for clearing that up :) SteamTeam 12:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Diesel 10 Hey,the admins have been deleting my Diesel 10 pic but they accept yours,and I uploaded mine the first day of MIR release on DVD...plus they said it ruined MIR for certain users..but yet I see Diesel10 in CGI post on the CGI SERIES page...honestly,this is getting out of hand..."That makes two of us" 03:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :What The Magic Engine is trying to ask is: what is our exact spoiler policy regarding MIR pics? He's also upset that I and SteamTeam deleted his pics, but you got to upload the D10 image. So, what should be done? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Spoiler Policy OK, here is what I think we should do for image spoiler policy --- we put spoiler tags warning people on the pages that contain spoiler images and an additional warning about spoilers on the front page. Most wikis contain loads of spoilers, but just warn people to read at their own risk. Because this is supposed to be the #1 source for Thomas info on the web, we need to be completely up-to-date. ZEM talk to me! 15:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds good to me. What sort of warning and how do you think we should put it on the front page? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it sounds good to me too. I'm still not 100% sure that we should allow screen captures yet, but I think overall it's a good idea to have the spoiler warning. By screen captures, I mean screen captures from the Movie itself not images like Diesel 10 in CGI and alike as, like you said, we have to be up-to-date :) SteamTeam 15:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::It's up to you, really. SteamTeam 17:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::It looks good to me. I edited it to make the text red so that it would pop out more. I hope you don't mind. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC)